Utility boxes, such as electric meter boxes, are typically secured to prevent unauthorized access to the meter. Some boxes feature a ring, which is placed directly around the meter and locked. Other utility boxes, referred to as “ringless” boxes, do not include a lockable meter ring. Ringless boxes include a cover which is secured over the meter by placing a lock on either a side wall or a bottom wall of the box. The location of the lock is determined largely by the amount of space available. In certain applications, such as multi-unit dwellings, meter boxes abut one-another making a side installation difficult if not impossible. In other applications, a bottom installation may be logistically difficult.
Despite the above, known ringless box locks are location specific. That is, separate side and bottom locks are required for the side and bottom walls of a meter box, respectively. An example of such a lock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,691, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. As will be appreciated, known locks require a utility worker to carry both side and bottom locks in the field. Moreover, utility companies must purchase and stock both side and bottom locks.
Additionally, known ring-style locks include both a lock and an integral meter seal which provides an additional level of security. The meter seal, generally a plastic and wire tab, must be broken to remove the ring-style lock. As such, the meter seal provides a utility worker with a convenient visual indicator of whether a ring-style lock has been removed. Known ringless locks, however, do not incorporate an integral meter seal in the form of a tab. Ringless locks typically employ plastic or metal ferrules, which do not offer the same level of security as a tab.
Finally, it is desirable to have a ringless box lock in which the lock is preloaded. In many cases, locks are supplied as separate components, which must be assembled on site. This complicates installation and can lead to locks being misplaced or lost. Moreover, a key must be employed to assemble such locks with their associated lock components. This requires widespread distribution of keys to utility workers, which in turn increases the danger that keys will be lost or stolen, thereby seriously compromising overall system security.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a preloadable universal box lock for ringless meter boxes that may be mounted on both a side and a bottom wall of a box and can accommodate an integral meter seal tab.